


Momota Sees Stars Of a New Kind

by Saiharas_Emo_Hat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiharas_Emo_Hat/pseuds/Saiharas_Emo_Hat
Summary: Hagakure introduces his new friend, Momota, to a good friend of his, “Mary Jane”.





	Momota Sees Stars Of a New Kind

     “All right! Let’s show this ‘Mary Jane’ chick the full power of Momota Kaito, Luminary of The Stars!” Momota excitedly slams his fists together as he hollers to his brotha’-from-anotha’-motha’, Hagakure.

     “Mary Jane isn’t a person, Momota,” Hagakure giggles like a little kid, “Mary Jane is a code word for marijuana.” He takes a blunt out and starts rolling it.

     “If Maki Roll finds out about this, I’ll be seeing the worst kind of stars,” Momota sighed, “But it’s been a long damn time since my last blunt. Hit me up, bro.” Hagakure hands the space boio a blunt, before lighting his own. Momota rolls his blunt for a few seconds, and then steals Hagakure’s lighter to light it. Such a good friend.

     Together our 420-blaze-it boios hit their blunts, letting the drug calm their nerves.

     “...Duuude.” Momota giggled, “This shit is strong.”

     “Of course it is, bruh. I only buy the good shit.” Hagakure let out a puff of smoke.

     “Who’s your dealer?” Momota questioned, clearly wanting in on the high-quality weed. 

     “A magician never reveals his secrets~”

     ”C’mon, pleeeaase?”

     

     A few hours later, police sirens could be heard.

     “Shiiiit, they found us.” Hagakure stomped out his blunt, and left it on the ground.

     “I can’t go to jail! I’ll never get to go to space!” Momota panicked, realizing how badly he screwed up his life.

     “Well, we better run, then!” Hagakure grabbed the purple-haired mess by the wrist and ran. 

      _The screen you were watching all of this unfold on goes black. A familiar, taunting voice begins to speak._

_“Puhuhuhuhu~ What will happen to our blazed duo~?” It was Monokuma. Of course it was. Who else would it have been? Bob Ross?_

_The words ‘Find our after graduation!’ faded onto the dark screen._

_“I know, Momota’s supposed to be dead, shut up! This isn’t canon anywa—“ The video stopped._


End file.
